


Death and Flowers

by OwOwatsdis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Balance, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, fuck sazed, let him rot in the eternal stockade xoxo, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOwatsdis/pseuds/OwOwatsdis
Summary: Kravitz McAllister works at his mother's funeral home, and was never really able to let go of his highschool goth phaseTaako Taaco is the cute guy that works at the flower shop across the street with an over-the-top fashion sense and eyeliner so sharp that it could cut someone





	1. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz fakes an accent and is instantly smitten with cute flower boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil short, but the chapters will hopefully get longer in the future

Getting flowers for the recently deceased wasn't how Kravitz imagined spending his afternoon, but Barry was out today and his mother claimed he needed to "Spend more time with people his age and not dead bodies" 

As he entered the small shop, a sharp gust of cold sweet air hit him as a twinkling of bells chimed from the top of the door. He noticed a variety of different plants and flowers, some he could name, some he definitely couldn't as he'd never seen them before. The door shut behind him and he heard clattering from the backroom.

"Magnus I swear to god if your plant died and I have to watch Merle fondling it again I'm going to tentacle your dick clean off!"

A tall blonde elf stepped out of the backroom, a  _very pretty_ elf, wearing a purple crop top with glittery lettering on it and a large ornate wizard hat and somehow pulling it off  very well. Kravitz, felt his face warm up instantly, and suddenly, didn't know how to human anymore.

"You're not Magnus, thank god." He leaned over the counter, running a hand through his hair, which was _unfairly attractive_ , "The names Taako, what can I do for you today bubbaleh" Taako said, a somewhat flirty grin on his face.

"Uhm, I'm 'ere to pick up something, for Raven funerals?" He blurted out, in a fake cockney accent, jesus, way to go Kravitz. Hopefully Taako wouldn't notice that it was fake. Would that be worse or better then him thinking that Kravitz was cockney?

 "Coming right up handsome" Taako spun around and sauntered off into the back room, returning after a few moments with a large vase with white roses and lilies, and some other flowers and plants that he couldn't name but it did look quite pretty. 

"That'll be $80 bone man" 

 "Ye-Yeah, alright" He replied, pulling out his wallet and paying for the flowers.

"Come back soon kemosabe" Taako called after him with a wink as he backed out of the store, flowers in hand.

 "r-right, I'll do that, 'ave a good day" He replied, before swiftly leaving the small shop, the door jingling behind him. Did he really have to go with the accent? Guess he was stuck with it now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kravitz, are you alright?" His mother asked as he entered the funeral home,

"I -I'm fine mother, why do you ask?" He said, stuttering as he switched back to his normal voice.

"Your face is all red" She hummed, looking at him with a soft knowing look in her eyes. 

Fuck. She noticed, well it was to be expected, his mother noticed most things. 

"Whoever he is I hope to meet him soon" She teased, before swishing away to tend to her duties, leaving an embarrassed Kravitz in her wake.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys liked it!!
> 
> also thanks to the ✨Lup Appreciation Squad✨ (and cursed denim content) for giving me ideas and also, very cursed aus that I can't stop thinking about.


	2. Kravitz: local Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz lowkey embarrasses himself but Taakos into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD SORRY THIS TOOK ME S O L O N G JFC
> 
> shits been rather hectic lately, I Promise to try and get the next chapter out earlier^^ anyways, Enjoy!!

A week later Kravitz found himself outside the little flower shop again, he didn't need to be there he just wanted to be there, maybe talk more with Taako, perhaps work up the courage to ask for his number. But for now, he had to go inside and  _talk_ to him, which, in theory, shouldn't be that hard. But, he didn't really like human interaction, he was happy keeping to dead people and birds. Shit, maybe he should get a boyfriend, or a friend who wasn't Barry or Sloane and Hurley, a change of pace could be nice.

 "Hey thug, are you gonna stand around all day or are ya gonna come in?" A voice called, snapping Kravitz out of his little thought trail. He turned to see where it came from and saw Taako poking out of an open window watering the plants outside with a little grin on his face. Kravitz felt his face heat up.

 "I-" He cleared his throat "Terribly sorry, er- Taako was it?" 

 "That's the name pretty boy, don't wear it out" He winked, "What brings you to this neck of the woods anyway?"

"I was, just wandering, I-My shift ended a while ago, so I wanted to see what was around" He stammered, hopefully, Taako hadn't noticed he'd been standing there for a few minutes now, debating whether or not to go inside. That would be embarrassing, he might have to fake his death and move out if that happened. 

"Is that why you've been standing out there for like, 5 minutes my guy?" 

Well fuck.

In reality, Kravitz had three options to choose from 

A) Run and never return

B) Brush it off and pretend it didn't happen and that Taako was crazy 

C) Be honest about it and apologize

In a complete and utter panic, Kravitz chose option B Brush it off and pretend it didn't happen.

"I haven't, that must've been, someone else. Seeing as I only just arrived.." He lied, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, it was some other bone boy who likes to dress in only black and red?" Taako grinned, setting the watering can he was holding down and leaning further out of the window his head was poking out of.

"It-It has to be, seeing as... seeing as I just got here" He replied, hoping that he could somehow lie  _much_ better than normal. 

A short burst of laughter escaped Taako. 

"Has anyone told how bad you are at lying my man?" He said, a mischevious grin on his face. "Dont worry, its cute, see ya around death boy" Taako went back inside and closed the window he'd been leaning out of. Leaving Kravitz to do his best impression of a fish out of water. 

 

* * *

 

"Lup, you don't understand, I called him  _death boy_ " Taako groaned, falling back onto his bed dramatically, "That's not even _clever,_ so off brand"

"Is this tall goth and handsome or the other one?" His sister asked, looking at herself in the mirror and fiddling with her outfit.

"Tall goth and handsome,  _obviously_ " 

Lup laughed and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Its not that bad, remember Barry and his meager attempts at flirting." She grinned, her ears flicking up in sly glee. Taako burst out laughing, 

"He called you Cute Jeans, if that doesn't convince people that that man has a jean fetish then I don't know what will" He said, sitting up and wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Don't bully him, I thought it was sweet"

"Jesus christ he's abducted you into his jean kink cult" Taako gasped, " _I thought you were my SISTER"_ He fell back on the bed, letting himself slump off of it backwards, 

"Stop being a dweeb"

"Make me doofus"

"Pfft, anyway, what do you think about this outfit for date night?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://barold-j-taacojeans.tumblr.com/) ya'll !! to yell at me abt this fic and all things TAZ lmao, or just to hang out my bros!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kravitz is equal parts distinguished and disaster but not functional at ALL and you cant change my mind.


End file.
